


LightningSword

by BlondykeBar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Based also in an RP, Bloody, Bondage, Bucky hates Thor, Crying, Duct Tape, Fear, He hates Thor even more now, Hella descriptive, I am so sorry, If you don't like rape please don't read, Inspired by a horrible dream I had, M/M, Magic that makes Steve small, Messy, Oneshot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rape, Sad and scary feels, Screaming, Thor being an asshole, Thor is a butt wrench, Thor not taking no for an answer, Thundershield - Freeform, Violent Bucky Barnes, anal rape, bucky loves steve, like really, lots of hurting, non-con, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondykeBar/pseuds/BlondykeBar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Named for the opposite of ThunderShield, this fic is basically any Marvel fan's worst nightmare. Thor refuses to back down from trying to have sex with Steve, even after being told "no." So with the help of a charm Loki had made strictly for use between Steve and Bucky, Thor returns Steve to his pre-serum body, and proceeds to tie him up and violate him.<br/>Non-con as all get out. Please don't read if this kind of stuff makes you uncomfortable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LightningSword

“No.” Steve's voice was firm, and his eyes were narrowed at Thor who was currently too close for the Captain's comfort. He had originally agreed to meet Thor at his apartment to debrief him from their most recent mission, but quickly learned the true nature of Thor's request to meet with him.  
Thor sat opposite of him on the couch, and before Steve could even attempt to start the debriefing process, Thor had began scooting closer. Steve had made the mistake of asking what Thor wanted, only to receive the reply he had dreaded. Thor confessed that he had his eyes on the Captain, and that he was ultimately hoping to fuck Steve.  
“I don't want to, Thor.” Steve lightly pushed Thor away by one shoulder.  
“Well why not? It's not as though you've committed yourself to a single lover.” As usual, Thor was pushing back just as hard as his prey. Steve shook his head and slid off the couch. “Thor, the number of people I love has nothing to do with me telling you no. I don't want you, and I don't want to have sex with you.”  
Steve expected to receive the blind, violent rage that Loki had warned him about, but instead Thor seemed calm. He looked at the floor, and nodded slightly.  
“I see,” Thor stood and gestured to the door with his head. “You can go then.”  
Steve swallowed and shuffled towards the door, somewhat relieved. As he reached for the doorknob he was forced down against the door with a hand on his wrist to keep him from turning the knob.  
Steve narrowed his eyes and kicked Thor in the knee, to which the god howled and pulled Steve away from the door, throwing him onto the floor. The Captain's eyes flew over the entire room, calculating an escape route.  
Steve reminded himself over and over again that it was okay to press the distress call on his chest to alert Bucky. He pushed himself up off the floor and slammed into Thor in an attempt to knock him over so the Captain could flee. Thor saw his opportunity and grabbed at the wrist that was closest to his arm. Steve watched in confusion and then in sheer terror when Thor held his wrist close and pulled Steve's charmed bracelet from one pocket. The Captain pulled his wrist back and punched Thor across the face before spinning around and sprinting for the door. Thor threw himself on Steve and tackled him to the ground before he could make it. Steve landed face first on the wooden floor, and held his wrists to his chest. He clenched his eyes shut and shakily tried to reach for his distress call. Thor pressed a knee to the base of Steve's neck and began pressing down with gradually more force, waiting patiently for Steve to react. Steve cried out in pain after several moments of struggling before ultimately giving up, and reaching both hands up to relieve the pressure from his neck. Thor immediately snatched one of the Captain's wrists and slipped the bracelet on with a triumphant smirk. Steve stared in horror at the woven silver band around his wrist. It wasn't long before he was a third of his usual size and absolutely drowning in his uniform. Steve whimpered and pulled the shirt tighter around him, wishing he could will it into fitting him again. The thunder god looked over his latest victim with a pleased and almost amused expression. He picked Steve up under one arm and walked him and his things into the bedroom.  
Steve bit back a cry for help and continued struggling, preferring to appear stubborn to Thor rather than giving him the satisfaction of scoring yet another helpless victim. “Put me down! Thor, I haven't done anything to you! Let me go! Now!!!” Steve kicked, clawed, and even bit Thor in hopes of getting free. His actions were nothing Thor wasn't used to, and it was actually a relief to him that he had chosen someone who couldn't actually put up a fight like others could. Loki packed an enormous punch compared to the boy he was currently shouldering to his bedroom.  
Thor threw the Captain onto the bed and slammed his door behind them. He grabbed Steve around the waist and pulled off his seemingly giant shirt and pants while Steve pushed superfluously at his chest and face. As Thor cast the Captain's uniform aside, Steve caught sight of the distress call, and did everything in his power to get to it. Thor grabbed him by the ankle to keep him from jumping off the bed, but left enough slack that Steve could reach out and press the trigger as many times as possible before being pulled back onto the bed.  
Steve held the hem of his boxer briefs up to keep them from coming off and swallowed nervously. He stared up at Thor with a hard glare, feigning bravery, even though his heart was minutes away from stopping completely. “Thor. You need to stop. You know what will happen if you do this, and you know I haven't done anything wrong by telling you 'no'. Please. PLEASE, for the first time in your life, consider what you're doing before doing it.”  
Thor sat back and watched him with an unamused expression before answering, “I did consider what I was doing. That's why I took that bracelet ahead of time.”  
Steve winced but stood his ground, barely managing to keep himself from shaking. He wondered how long Thor had been planning to do this. He immediately began tearing up when he realized Thor had even anticipated him saying “no,” and had considered what it would take to get what he wanted. 

Thor shut a drawer loudly, pulling Steve from his thoughts. “Thor, I'm begging you,” the sound of his own surrender tasted bitter. “Whatever I did, however I've upset you, please forgive me. Let m---” Thor leaned down and slapped two pieces of duct tape, one on top of the other, over Steve's mouth and flipped him over to wrap more tape around Steve's tiny wrists and forearms. Steve gasped and struggled against Thor in a blind panic, eyes fixed on the door with every intention of getting to it. Thor slid the Captain's briefs down his skinny legs and roughly caressed his ass. Steve screwed his eyes shut and breathed heavily through his nose to keep from sobbing and crying out helplessly for Bucky.  
Thor gripped Steve around his shoulders with one arm, and used the other to pull Steve onto his knees. Thor put two fingers in his mouth and gathered as much saliva as he could before pressing them against Steve's entrance. The Captain cried out, despite his efforts not to react, and shook his head vigorously. Thor's fingers slipped painfully inside of Steve, even with the half-hearted attempt to use saliva to ease his way in. Steve gasped through the tape, tears springing immediately to his eyes. It was painful, and intentionally so, which was very different for him. Even after all the times he had sex with Tony and Bucky, Steve was never once in pain until now. He winced and bucked his hips up to try and pull Thor's fingers out of him. Thor snorted and held Steve's shoulders tighter to prevent him from getting away. He pushed his fingers as deep as possible into the Captain and started moving in quick, wide circles to try relaxing Steve's muscles as much as possible before continuing on with his plan, ignoring Steve's quivering and helpless whimpers.

Finally, Thor stopped and pulled his fingers out before letting go of Steve's shoulders. The Captain flopped onto the bed, swallowing dryly and blinking away the tears that sat in his eyes. Thor hopped onto the bed and without another word, unzipped his pants, and pulled Steve's hips right back up. Steve felt the same cold, sharp panic in his gut that had stung him decades ago when he was in a similar position... Only now his attacker was going to get what he wanted. Steve let out a muffled wail and continued trying to squirm away uselessly. Thor gave a small sigh and pulled Steve's head up by his hair, pulling a sharp gasp from Steve in the middle of a scream. He willed himself into looking at Thor and silently begged for his freedom. Thor held Steve with bruising force by his jaw and stroked his hair softly as he spoke, “You should be relaxed enough that it won't hurt anymore. So try to enjoy this as much as I will.” He leaned forward and kissed Steve gently, almost kindly, through the duct tape. Steve's eyes widened and tears began streaming down his face. The fact that Thor was cruel enough to violate him, but still manage a sliver humanity or even CARE for Steve, scared him to tears. It was sick, it was terrifying, and when Thor laid him back down, it was what left him sobbing into the bedspread. Thor, having been acclimated to the sight of someone crying beneath him, simply proceeded to pull out his cock and pull Steve's hips up to meet his. Steve's heart jumped into his throat at the feeling of Thor against his already sore entrance. The Captain shook his head pleadingly and kicked at Thor. The thunder god tightly gripped Steve's hips with one hand and used the other to guide his cock inside Steve with merciless force. The Captain screamed as soon as Thor began pushing his way inside, and didn't stop until Thor stopped. Steve froze, fearing it would only bring him more pain to try and move away. He panted and stared wide-eyed at the door while thick tears rolled down his cheeks. Thor pulled out and pounded back in just as hard, enjoying every one of the Captain's desperate screams. The thunder god moaned with each thrust into Steve's almost too tight entrance. He dug his nails into Steve's hips and pulled him into the thrusts, earning steadily louder and longer screams and gasps.  
The sounds only pushed Thor closer to his release, which made him pound even faster into Steve. He leaned down over the Captain and bit into the side of his neck, pulling a sharp sob from the quivering mess beneath him.  
Thor stilled for a moment and spoke against Steve's neck, “If only you had agreed to do this in the first place. I would have been much nicer to you, Captain.”   
Steve knew it was meant to manipulate him, but he still broke down all the same. He squeezed his eyes shut and weakly called Bucky's name over and over as the thrusts came harder and harder. Thor's moaning grew in his throat as he reached his climax. He clawed Steve's back open in an attempt to hold off his release, which only made Steve sob louder into the covers.  
Before Thor could get any closer to his climax, the door to his room busted off its hinges and Bucky tumbled through it onto the hardwood. Thor had just enough time to sit up fully before two, armor-piercing pistol rounds buried themselves in each of his clavicles, sending him off the far side of the bed with a roar of pain. Bucky wasted no time jumping on top of him and proceeding to continuously punch him in the face with his left hand. Having no way to use his arms to defend himself, Thor was knocked unconscious after the first six hits, but the Soldier didn't stop until he was closer to twenty or thirty.  
Bucky glanced up from Thor's mangled face long enough to notice Steve's limp body on the blood soaked covers. Panicking, Bucky jumped off of Thor and slid onto the bed, pulling Steve into his arms. He ripped the duct tape from Steve's lips and held him close.  
“Bucky... Bucky...” Steve called, just above a whisper.  
“I'm right here, Stevie,” Bucky responded just as softly, stroking Steve's sweaty hair off of his forehead. “You're safe now.” He pulled a pocket knife from his side and reached under Steve to cut his wrists free.

“Why?” Steve said after a long moment of silence. Bucky shook his head, “I don't know... I don't know, Steve.”  
“It's because I told him no...” Steve pulled his arms apart, wincing at the feeling of having them at his sides again. “If I had said yes---”  
“It would have been rape all the same.” Bucky interrupted, looking Steve over and grimacing at the blood stains on the sheets and Steve's neck wound. “This is not your fault... And we really need to get you to a hospital, Steve.”   
Steve bit his lip and glanced at Thor, “He put the bracelet on me...”  
“How long has it been on?”  
Steve shrugged slightly. “An hour at most.”  
Bucky looked between Steve and Thor before giving a small sigh. “He'll wake up soon, and when he does, we'll get that off... In the meantime, I'm calling an ambulance, alright?”  
Steve nodded and wrapped his arms around himself. Bucky pulled off his jacket and draped it on Steve's shoulders before dialing for urgent care. Steve watched him go, then looked down at Thor for a long time. He wiped his tears away just in time for more to start forming in his eyes.  
“Congratulations... I haven't hated anyone since 1945. Until now.” It didn't fix what had happened, but it felt good to finally say something to him. Unconscious or not.  
Steve pulled the jacket tighter around himself and took deep breaths until the ambulance arrived.


End file.
